Sabotaje amoroso
by Friditas
Summary: Fuimos testigos de los sentimientos negativos de Candy por Neal, y de sus razones, pero ¿Cuál es el punto de vista del chico para haber actuado de la forma en que lo hizo desde que la conoció hasta que le declaró su amor?


Los personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki. Tomé el título prestado de una novela de mis escritoras favoritas, Amelié Nothomb, pero no es una adaptación.

* * *

 **Sabotaje amoroso**

Los minutos pasaban con mayor lentitud de lo habitual. Podía haber cronometrado el tic tac del reloj y hubiera parecido descompuesto. La expectación inicial se había convertido en un aburrimiento descomunal. La futura compañera juegos de mi hermana parecía querer hacerse la interesante. Elisa y yo aguardábamos ya no tan ansiosos. El tiempo que perdíamos esperando, se sumaría a las razones para odiarla.

-Mira, Neal. La huérfana ha llegado

Esas fueron las palabras que mi hermana dijo apenas la vislumbró en la vereda de lupinos, narcisos y bluebonnets que florecían por todo Lakewood. Me preparé para darle la bienvenida, deseando que partiera al poco tiempo de su llegada ¿Cómo iba a adivinar la determinación de una chica de 13 años?

Una broma inocente: un poco de agua para refrescarse del abrasador calor de la campiña. Pero extrañamente no le pareció divertido, nos dedicó una mirada llena de furia que a mis alborotadas hormonas adolescentes les pareció ardiente.

Ahí estaba, frente a mí, la pequeña que sin presagio alguno, se convertiría en mi mayor tortura.

Había hecho algunas travesuras en el pasado, reconozco que mi humor es más pesado que el de Archie, quien es oficialmente el bromista de la familia: colocar algún animalejo en el camino de una chica ocasionando gritos histéricos; un poco de alcohol en la bebida en algún baile hace que las chicas se desenfaden en público… Y en privado; una vez había conseguido que una de las muchachitas con las que tonteaba Archie, pasara por un camino previamente enlodado con el fertilizante para las rosas de Anthony. De más está decir que Archie no soportó siquiera un baile con la pobre chica, el aroma que desprendían sus zapatos fulminaba a cualquiera que osara acercarse. Había obtenido reacciones diversas en el pasado, pero nadie nunca me miró como ella.

Debes entender que estaba acostumbrado a siempre obtener lo que quería y en ese momento supe que ella era lo que yo deseaba.

Me dirigí en su búsqueda, ya se hallaba en el ático instalándose, entré sin anunciarme, puesto que me encontraba en "mi" casa; grande fue mi sorpresa al escuchar sus gritos despachándome pues se cambiaba la ropa mojada. Y ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada feroz. No pude reprimir una sonrisa al obtener esa reacción a la que sin duda, me hice adicto. Y como tal, buscaría innumerables ocasiones de provocarla.

Tenía casi mi edad, pero era muy bajita. Delgada, demasiado, quizá. Con apenas incipientes curvas femeninas, que no provocarían a ningún adolescente, pero que a mí, me trastornaron al instante; algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, por supuesto. Parecía una modelo renacentista posando en aquel fondo blanco. A Elisa le hubiera dado un ataque si tuviese que usar esa ropa tan humilde.

Ni siquiera me importaba el color de sus ojos, la manera de mirarme era lo especial, distinto de la cotidianidad; era poético, sublime. Parecía desafiarme cada vez. Encontré sus puntos débiles con rapidez, lo que fuera por lograr su atención y por supuesto, el goce de sentir la ira en sus ojos sobre mí.

Candy nunca lo entendió. Yo necesitaba sentirme admirado y querido pero al mismo tiempo, mi vida carecía de altibajos, mis días eran planos y sosos. Nunca había tenido una amiga. Mi hermana tenía amigos del sexo contrario, pero yo no. Elisa idolatraba a Anthony, siempre bailaba con él, se emocionaba ante la sola mención de su nombre. Yo merecía una amiga que me adorara de la misma forma, pero no era algo que me hubiese satisfecho, yo deseaba más.

Cuando me dí cuenta cuánto le gustaban los caballos, convencí a Elisa de pedir a mi padre uno para cada uno. César y Cleopatra fueron los elegidos. Paseábamos diario en ellos. Candy me observaba cuando pasaba elegante y varonil, a trote frente a ella. Cuando cambiara esa actitud altiva y tan segura de sí, quizá la invitaría a montar… Está bien, no lo hubiera hecho, pero en el fondo estaba seguro que la dedicación a los equinos, era por mi causa. Candy los cuidaba, acicalaba y hasta conversaba con estos. Seguro contándoles sobre mí. Una huérfana que llega a vivir a una mansión con un chico de su edad, elegante y distinguido ¿Tendría otro tema de conversación?

Mientras tanto, ella parecía disfrutar nuestras diferencias. Era una chica mala, no imaginarías cuan mala podría llegar a ser. Se abalanzó sobre mí a golpes en innumerables ocasiones. Me gritaba, me retaba, no obedecía mis órdenes, se burlaba de que no podía ganarle a una chica como ella. Si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta…

A pesar de mis esfuerzos, no me amaba. ¡A mí! ¡Al heredero de la mansión donde vivía! Su destino estaba casi en mis manos ¡Debía adorarme! Recuerdo cada segundo del maldito día en que me percaté de la realidad. Cuando irrumpió la broma a Annie, me golpeó y en proceso dió un arañón al mimado Anthony deshaciéndose en disculpas con él. Caí en cuenta que su admiración se dirigía al perfecto caballero, al consentido de la tía abuela, al favorito de mi propia hermana, al señorito de las rosas. La odié.

Estaba enojado, sintiendo la ira apoderarse de todo mi ser. Anhelé que sufriera como lo hacía yo. La quería fuera de mi vista y de mi vida. Le propuse a Elisa entonces, la trampa para hacer que volviera al Hogar de Pony.

Pero mi madre tuvo una idea mejor: enviarla a México. "Entre más lejos, menos posibilidades de volver a verle" pensé, y sin embargo cuando se fué, no me sentí feliz como creí que lo haría.

Esa primera noche sin saberla en casa, fue un infierno. Recé toda la noche para volverla a ver, para que regresara, para que me mirara una vez más…

Casi al amanecer pude dormir. Soñé con Candy, con aquel primer encuentro, cuando se cambiaba la ropa mojada. Su cuerpo húmedo, el fondo pegado a su cuerpo, con las caderas más pronunciadas de lo que tus amplio vestidos revelaron alguna vez, y me atreví entonces a admirarla, como no lo había hecho más que con disimulo; el profundo escote que rebelaba sus pechos en incipiente crecimiento, con algunas pecas salpicadas por sus hombros y brazos que resaltaban debido a su blanquísima piel, una piel que casi podía tocar, que ansiaba lamer y sin duda, iba a hacer. Lleno de deseo besé su cuello, acaricié el hueco de su clavícula y deslicé hacia abajo el tirante que sostenía la única prenda que la separaba de mí. Nunca había visto una chica desnuda hasta entonces, ella sería la primera. Mi primera…

Bajé la mano con una calma inusitada y con el dorso acaricié el canalillo entre sus senos. Mi boca continuó el recorrido por su piel, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podía escucharlo, bajé el otro tirante y me alejé para mirarle completa, jamás me sentí tan excitado, y cuando volví a tocarla, súbitamente desperté. Respiraba con agitación, y tan emocionado como si hubiese sido real, mi cuerpo estaba sudado y mis sábanas empapadas… Demasiado. Después de todo, sí había sido la primera.

¿Sabías que la Tierra gira alrededor del Sol? Resulta que nuestro hogar no es el centro del universo, ni siquiera de nuestro sistema solar, el nombre mismo lo indica, es el Sol. Y sin que esa rubia lo supiera, ella en adelante, sería el mío…

Cuando fue adoptada por los Ardley, me enfurecí. Estaría tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos… ¡No podía soportarlo! Soñé con ella incontables veces. La musa que me hacía lavar las sábanas una y otra vez. ¡Quería que regresara a mi lado! Ella pertenecía a los Leagan, me pertenecía a mí. ¡Era el Sol que iluminaba mi mundo!

Ella no lo sabía. O quizá no le importaba. Después de todo, tenía a un trío de serviles "paladines" a su disposición. Seguro también mojaban la cama por ella ¡Idiotas!

Mi infelicidad no duraría mucho. Me dolió que Anthony falleciera, pero no habría nadie más interfiriendo en mi relación con Candy. Hasta que decidió dejarme…

César y Cleopatra resultaban inservibles sin ella así que convencí a papá de venderlos so pretexto de no entristecer a Elisa recordándole el accidente de nuestro primo.

Ella se había marchado al Hogar de Pony. Me abandonó sin mirar atrás…

Días nublados y solitarios. Sin nadie a quien jugarle bromas, con mi hermana enojada todo el tiempo, y Lakewood más silencioso que nunca luego de que los Cornwell partieran a Londres para estudiar.

Después de que el tío abuelo ordenara que se fueran al Colegio san Pablo, Elisa se obsesionó con asistir también. Yo estaba reacio hasta que supe que mi Sol brillaría en Londres también.

No era suficiente estar cerca de ella, debía hacerme valer. Cuando volví a verla, me sentí tan excitado, que la llevé con engaños al bosquecillo del colegio. Ansiaba que me mirara con esa fiereza que la caracterizaba, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba sentirla sometida a mí, que me observara desde abajo, como a un ser superior al que podía adorar. La llamé huérfana delante de mis compinches, jalé su cabello como tantas veces había fantaseado en sueños y le ordené que se largara de la escuela. Si no me amaba, no iba a tolerarla, anhelé que se quedara por mí. ¡Que decidiera luchar por mí! Era un maldito cabrón, lo sé. Y el entrometido de Grandchester, también lo sabía. Ese día me hizo probar su fuete, defendiéndola. Con el apoyo de su padre, podía hacer cualquier cosa sin represalias, sin embargo, el dulce sabor de la venganza llegaría después, en manos de otra Leagan: mi adorada hermanita.

Pero no perderé el tiempo hablando del actorsucho. En aquella cárcel que resultó ser el instituto, conocí a muchas chicas, me alejé un poco de ella, y sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensarla.

El acabose, resultó ser cuando me dí cuenta que ninguna me provocaba lo que ella. El día que Terry se fue y volvimos a encontrarnos en el bosquecillo, me llené de una felicidad que para mí entonces, consistía en el fuego de su mirada. Y luego, volvió a dejarme…

Supuse que todo quedaría en un enamoramiento adolescente, un gusto culposo que a nadie revelaría. Pero al pasar de los meses me percaté que mi vida era aburrida y sosa ¡Otra vez!. Le hacía falta un toque de emoción. Un toque del pasado.

Mi hermana insistía en que saliera con su amiga Daisy Dillman. La mujer más aburrida del mundo, sin duda, llegaría a ser la perfecta esposa florero de algún incauto al que miraría con adoración. ¿Dónde estaba lo emocionante en ello? Yo quería estar con alguien que me hiciera sentir vivo, que supusiera un reto día a día, pero ¿Dónde encontrar a alguien así?

Y entonces, Candy volvió a mi vida.

Cuando me brindó ayuda sin dudar y peleó por mí fue un momento soberbio ¡Adrenalina pura! ¡Cuánto había extrañado aquella sensación!

Me había sonreído por primera vez, me sentí tan desconcertado que no supe ni cómo reaccionar.

Y cuando esa misma semana, se preocupó por atenderme en aquel estúpido accidente en el que me arrolló un auto, lo supe: Había conseguido su atención ¡Finalmente!

Decidí dejar mis niñerías a un lado, ese juego de poder al que habíamos jugado tantos años, no me había llevado a nada. Por primera vez reconocí cuan enamorado me hallaba. Era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Pero no habría sido la mujer de la que me enamoré si me lo ponía sencillo.

Se hizo del rogar una y otra vez. Alegó que no respetaba su trabajo. ¡Qué tontería! A mi lado no necesitaría trabajar.

Le llevé flores que no aceptó. Al parecer le gustaba el juego de seducción que llevamos tantos años; conmigo provocándola y ella reaccionando con un contacto físico. Creo que lo disfrutaba incluso más que yo ¡Hasta aventó mis flores esperando una reacción mía!

A ese juego, yo también podía jugar. Le dí celos con Daisy, le recordé que Granchester no es más que un perdedor y no solo lo decía yo, la prensa especializada lo aseguraba… Palabras más, palabras menos.

Pero continuó haciéndose del rogar…

Cuando supe que vivía con un hombre sin importarle lo mal visto que era ante la sociedad, mi ira llegó niveles exacerbados. Esa mujer no podía ser más tonta ¡Arruinando su futuro por un tonto paciente! Pero con mi ávida inteligencia, encontraría una efectiva solución.

Intenté matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Deshacerme del idiota con quien vivía y hacerla necesitarme al ser despedida del hospital. No hubiese pasado de una amenaza de no haber sido por mi querida madre.

Era momento de sentar cabeza. Candy seguramente desearía dedicar todo su tiempo a atender a su esposo y ese, sería yo.

Decidí proponerle una relación seria, pero ya estaba visto que no me lo pondría fácil. Para sorprenderla, debía alejarla de toda influencia mundana: amigos, la familia, su compañero de alquiler. Elegí una de las propiedades Ardley a las orillas de la ciudad. Usé el nefasto nombre del perdedor para lograr mi cometido, sorprenderla.

¡Ay mujer! No sería ella si alguna vez me hiciera las cosas fáciles. Un ataque de histeria que dichoso hubiera aliviado, sofocó cualquier intento de ternura. Le gustaba el trato duro, así que le mostré mi fuerza y al mismo tiempo mi madurez al no responder a su agresión ni física, ni verbalmente.

En un acto desesperado, llegué a la cúspide de mi prueba de amor: la besé. Y ella me respondió de la forma más cruel y despiadada: huyendo de aquel sitio. Abandonándome… Otra vez.

Cuando racionalicé su reacción, comprendí que las emociones de aquel encuentro debieron alterarla. Ya tenía un tipo a su lado, obviamente enamorado de ella pero sin nada que ofrecerle. Lavaplatos ¿Alguien vive de eso? Yo podía poner el mundo a sus pies, y se lo probaría empezando con algo que nadie le había ofrecido hasta entonces: Matrimonio.

No me arriesgaría a un rechazo. Candy era tan terca que no pararía hasta ponerme de rodillas. Lo gozaba, en serio ella disfrutaba poniéndome debajo, pero eso, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Con el apoyo de la familia, se haría público el compromiso. Podía jurar que ví el anhelo en sus ojos, la súplica de apresurar las cosas cuando la tía abuela comunicó su consentimiento y lo impresionada que estaba al saber que el mismísimo patriarca daba la orden incuestionable de nuestra unión.

Recapitulemos: Yo conocía la parte oscura de Candy, una parte que a nadie había mostrado más que a mí. Había visto de cerca su fiereza, su coraje, su temeridad. Había sentido en carne propia su violencia. ¿Por qué jamás agredió a Elisa si era tan partícipe como yo, en las maldades hacia ella? ¿Por qué se arrojaba a mis brazos golpeándome solo a mí? Porque esa pequeña bruja seductora sentía atracción hacia mí. Lo acepte o no. ¿Qué chica se coloca a horcajadas sobre alguien del género opuesto constantemente, sin disfrutarlo aunque sea un poco?

Candy disfrutaba de esos encuentros. Nadie la encendía como yo. Grandchester la provocaba, pero ni una sola vez consiguió que ella se arrojara sobre él. Lo nuestro era pasión pura. Nadie prendía el fuego en los ojos de mi Sol como lo hacía yo. Pero ella era cruel. Más cruel de lo que nunca imaginé.

La última ocasión que la visité en su apartamento, me dijo que si yo hubiese sido bueno con ella, quizá podría haber gustado de mí. ¿Bueno? ¿En serio? ¡La mujer me molía a golpes y nunca me permití levantarle la mano! Fui el único de sus pretendientes que le ofreció matrimonio, con apellido, riqueza y todo el paquete incluido, le propuse ayudarla a encontrar trabajo luego de que mi madre metiera la nariz donde no le incumbía, le regalé más flores que cualquier otro ¡Más flores que mi maldito primo que cultivaba rosas! Incluso ¡Pude haber ido a la guerra por ella!

¿Conoces la expresión sobre las canas verdes? ¡Esa mujer me sacaba canas azules, moradas y rojas! ¿Si hubiera sido bueno? ¡Jah! Si hubiera sido malo, sería una expresión más coherente…

El resto de la historia ya la conocen. ¿No? Mi Sol se convirtió en un hoyo negro el día en que abrió mi pecho en canal, sacó mi corazón, lo pisoteó y lo lanzó al cubo de basura. Tal cual.

Mientras yo puse mi mundo de cabeza por su causa; ella, altiva y orgullosa, rechazó mi propuesta delante de la familia y amigos. No contenta con ello, me hizo humillar por el maldito mejor actor que conozco y no, no es quien estás pensando -como si el fulano mereciera algún halago- sino el miserable lavaplatos, que ha resultado ser dueño de la fortuna completa de los Ardley, o sea, el tío abuelo William.

Fingí estar ansioso por conocer chicas, por superar el desastroso evento. Después de todo, soy el heredero de los Leagan. Partí al otro extremo del país dispuesto a olvidar. Si alguna vez ella se arrepentía de su decisión, y estaba seguro que lo haría; debía buscarme. Debía esforzarse. Y quizá yo no la habría esperado…

Trabajé arduamente en la empresa familiar. Me concentré en aprender, seguí adelante e intenté con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en ella.

Meses después volví a verla. Candy acudió a la inauguración del hotel en que invertí todo mi esfuerzo. Me aseguré personalmente de enviar la invitación a su nombre. No podía mentirme más, deseaba verla y sentirla cerca de mí.

Pero mi Sol ya se había apagado. La observé con dureza, provocándola una vez más. Nada, ninguna reacción de su parte. Desvió la mirada ¿Nerviosismo, quizá?

Entonces sucedió. Candy se lanzó a los brazos de otro, por primera vez la veía hacer algo así. Pero no lo golpeó, ni se puso a horcajadas sobre él y por supuesto, tampoco lo miró con fiereza sino con ¿Ternura? ¡Puajh! El tío abuelo William le provocaba esa mirada de adoración cursi y ridícula que hacían todas las Daisy Dillman del mundo. Solo le faltaba agitar las pestañas cual aleteo de mariposa.

Estaba arruinada. Arruinada para mí…

Candy es ahora una chica más del montón. Me queda la satisfacción de haber conocido una parte que a nadie más mostró, de haber sentido el fuego abrasador de una mirada que me exigía, que me retaba, que me hacía sentir vivo.

Me alegra que no haya aceptado su amor por mí. Si alguna vez me hubiese visto de esa forma tan deleznable como se exhibe en cada imagen con William que publica el diario, entonces yo la hubiera abandonado, estoy seguro de ello…

Pero eso no lo sabremos nunca, pues tendría que sentir esa horrible saciedad de te empuja hacia el abismo del aburrimiento, que te hace detestar tu vida y considerarla vacía. Esa vida sosa que me obligó a llevar en su ausencia. Esa actitud de Daisy florero Dillman que Candy en apariencia ha adoptado como esposa del patriarca. Quizá incluso me extrañe, mientras que yo...

¡Yo en serio odio a las mujeres aburridas!


End file.
